


The amber in your smile

by karasunotsubasa



Series: Gems [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, teeth-rotting fluff, ur gonna get diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many thought that the shade of orange Kageyama adored so much was the orange of his boyfriend’s hair, but they were all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The amber in your smile

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet is actually the whole point of this series, I just wanted to write it so bad and then got an idea for 'ruby' and it went from there, but ye, this one is the most important one to me

Many thought that the shade of orange Kageyama adored so much was the orange of his boyfriend’s hair, but they were all wrong. Undeniably, Kageyama loved Hinata, and the hue of his hair reminded him a lot of that orange he was so passionate about. However, it wasn’t the same. That orange was ingrained in his mind, the colour of the setting summer sun, mixed with shades of purple and pink, a different orange than the ginger of Hinata’s hair.

It might have sounded trivial when spoken out loud, but Kageyama remembered that day with strange clarity. It was late afternoon and they have only just left the school and were going back home when it happened. Hinata confessed. For a long while Kageyama was frozen, not in shock, but surprise. Surprise warm as the last rays of the setting sun behind his back, gentle as the wind caressing his hair, calming as the breath of relief at his feelings being returned. And he answered.

‘Me too.’

It was simple, maybe too simple, but Kageyama couldn’t use pretty words to describe what he felt, most of which he didn’t even understand himself. But it didn’t really matter, for the second he looked at Hinata, he was left speechless.

Hinata was smiling, the most dazzling smile Kageyama has ever seen on his face. His cheeks were reddened with a blush, eyes half-closed and watered, the orange of the setting sun reflected in the amber, swirling with unshed tears orbs, and blinding Kageyama with its beauty. It took his breath away and even as he stepped closer, blocking off the sunlight, the sparkles of that stunning view lingered behind his eyelids.

Ever since that time, whenever Hinata smiled Kageyama was reminded of that late afternoon when they stood bathed in the sea of orange and the amber in Hinata’s smile came to life. Just as it did when later on their friends easily accepted their relationship, or when after some family inconveniences they moved in together, or when he proposed over the most fancy dinner he could think of…

‘What are you thinking about?’ Kageyama glanced to the side at his boyfriend.

They were standing on the balcony of their apartment, dressed only in shorts and t-shirts, as the warm rays of the setting sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon. Hinata was standing on the lowest bar of the railing, holding on to the highest one for leverage. Kageyama stood a bit to his right, hip leaned against the side of the balcony.

‘The sky,’ he answered after a while, never taking his eyes away from the small figure. Hinata looked up and a smile brightened his features, Kageyama’s breath hitching at the sight. There it was again, that smile.

‘It really is beautiful today, isn’t it?’ came the soft, slightly excited voice and Kageyama felt the warmth enveloping him in a tight hug, familiar and full of love, to the point of crying.

A small affectionate smile made its way onto his lips as he nodded, never looking away from Hinata’s face. ‘Yeah, it is.’


End file.
